Foolish Phantom - Commentary on Phantom N
Foolish Phantom is a commentary made by Blazing Larvesta on Phantom N’s commentary on him. It is the first commentary he has made. The video initially received a lukewarm reception, though it has since come to be considered one of the worst commentaries of all time. Summary The video starts with Blazing Larvesta sitting in his house nervously, proceeding to explain his history with his target, as well as the previous degrees. Larvesta starts the video with Phantom’s opening where the latter credits Cyber Okami for finding Larvesta’s video. Larvesta calls the intro abysmal and rebuts it by bringing up how Phantom failed to explain Blazing Larvesta and his video in the intro, while suggesting that he makes his commentary intros more similar to the intro in his one-shot commentary on Triforce of Doom. To this end, he even goes as far as pointing out how Phantom N does not even state his name throughout the entire video except in text during the intro montage. While he admits his point could be considered nitpicky, it still threw him off a bit. PLEASE FILL IN! Reception The video was initially met with a lukewarm reception, however, after a few days, the video went on to receive overwhelmingly negative reviews. The video ranked #6 on MidnightAnubis’s Top Ten Worst Commentaries of 2017 list, where he heavily panned the video for poor presentation, stating that “I guess Blazing must have activated his Flame Body Ability before starting the video, because looking at this messy course of screen burns my corneas!”, as well as bringing up how most of his arguments were just him making excuses like a child instead of actually debunking his target’s points, with even his real points being poorly structured. The video was also a dishonorable mention on Akriloth2160 and Nihilistic Snake's worst commentaries of 2017 lists. Common complaints regarding the video include how Larvesta spent most of his video making up excuses over trying to debunk Phantom N, a notable example being when he used Mills Kohai’s “I FIND THIS HYPOCRISY” clip when there was not actually any hypocrisy in the video to begin with. That said, users such as Kirbystarwarrior and Doodletones have stated that, while the video was awful, it was not the worst that it could have been. The video has so far been commentated on by Lebers and Doodletones, and was supposedly going to be commentated on by Mavstation, Jack the Lightning Ripper, FyroforVictory, Azelf101, and Snowheart Kiara (the last of which introduced Larvesta’s countdown to Phantom N as the Cyber Okami). As of March 31, 2018, Larvesta has officially disowned the video. Despite some people arguing otherwise, Larvesta considers this to be his worst commentary to date. Trivia * Rion’s “I FIND THIS HYPOCRISY” clip was previously used by CommentJack in his commentary on Benthelooney. * Larvesta’s comment in his explanation (shown from 00:31-00:34) reads “Okay, this commentary could have been much better to be honest... First off, I see no reason why you would have to complain about my intro in the first place. While you did bring up valid complaints, I'm sure not a lot of people are going to care about my intro in the first place, and while it could cause some people to leave, at worst, others will probably just fast forward, if not skip it altogether. Lastly, building up hype for the list is not the intro's purpose, it is the purpose of the monologue afterwards. Your commentary on my Number 10 segment wasn't too bad. However, even though I was vague WITH MY WORDS, the footage shown should be enough to tell people how bad the controls and enemies are. Also, try not to fast forward footage when pointing out flaws. It was alright during the introduction, since it helped point out how long my intro was, but not during the 10 and 6 segments. If you find a flaw, skip to the flawed part, then point out the problem. Your complaint with my Number 9 segment honestly could have been skipped entirely. You don't point out anything too relevant to my commentary, and again, this is only prevalent during that one bit. Your commentary on my Number 8 segment was by far the worst part because you completely jumped to conclusions regarding my disappointment. While I did say I wasn't too interested, right before I made that statement, I specifically said "It really disappointed me." This cost you some point you could have covered in that segment, since there could have potentially been some issues in that segment, and you could have explained them to me and made me realize what I did wrong. Also, pointless and cringe-worthy jump-scare. The commentary on the Number 6 segment wasn't too terrible, but at the time Fatal Dumpster was released, story-driven games like Final Fantasy 4 and Ninja Gaiden were starting to become prevalent, and other games such as Zelda 2 and Fire Emblem 1 have also started implementing story elements. Also, the two franchises had more in common than just the genre such as having similar (albeit completely contrasting in quality) stories and combat. Admittedly, you did bring up plenty of valid points during the Number 5 segment. I should probably elaborate on why I don't like Smash 1. While this isn't so much Smash 1's fault, the later games have pretty much rendered the original completely obsolete meaning there is absolutely no reason to play it over later entries besides nostalgia. Another game that I feel suffered that fate was Street Fighter 2 and it's updated versions. Your commentary on my Number 3 segment wasn't too bad, but I still stand by my criticisms regarding that game. While me ripping of the other user was a legitimate complaint in the Number 2 segment, I still heavily stand by my complaints with that atrocity of a game. Again, the missions that the Miis ask are all randomized, which at times can lead to situations where missions are impossible unless you have a specific item, and by the time you get the item in question, the mission is gone. My point still stands. I see no reason why you skipped my Number 1 segment, considering there were flaws with said segment. Personally, what I would have done was do a CinemaSins parody going over everything wrong with the segment, but maybe skipping the sentence. Lastly, my biggest complaint is that you skipped WAY too much of my video. For a supposedly flawed video, you completely skipped the Number 7, 4, and 1 segments and only covered a tiny sliver of the Number 9 and 8 segments. Add the rest of the parts you skipped in the remaining segments, and you skipped around 50-60% of my video. For future reference, try not to skip more than 20% of a video during commentaries, but, at the same time, be careful not to make bad or pointless arguments to fill up the flawed 80%. Overall, this commentary was a valiant attempt, but it fell flat on its face at times. Please try to be careful not to repeat these mistakes on future commentaries, and I hope we both get better in our later videos. Have a good day.” References Category:Commentaries by Blazing Larvesta Category:Commentaries notable for negative reception Category:2017 Commentaries Category:Disowned Commentaries